1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved housing to position contacts thereof reliably. The application relates to the copending application titled “CONNECTOR HAVING IMPROVED CONTACTS ARRANGEMENT”, with one same inventor, the same assignee and the same fling date.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, Universal Serial BUS (USB) is a widely used as an input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computer and related peripherals. US Patent application publish No. 2009/0258514A1 discloses an universal serial bus (USB) connector which includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing, and a metal shell enclosing the housing. The housing has a base portion, and a tongue portion protruding forwardly from the base portion. The base portion defines a plurality of depressions recessed inwardly from a lateral surface thereof, and a plurality of holding grooves recessed from a front surface thereof and communicating with corresponding depressions respectively. The tongue portion defines a plurality of passageways communicating with corresponding holding grooves respectively. The contacts are retained in the housing downwardly and each defines a retaining portion retained in the depression, a middle portion received in the holding groove, a locating portion received in the passageway, and a contact portion located on an end of the locating portion. The middle portion is connected between the retaining portion and the locating portion. The contacts are prevented from moving along a left-to-right direction by the depressions, the holding grooves and the passageways. However, it is difficulty for the housing to secure the contacts along a front-to-back direction reliably.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.